Fight Skeleton King
Antuari made it here in the Warrior Graveyard and he summon his sword Antuari: What do, I do for Friendship. He went over there Minute later Antuari made it to a Crossroads is made by many sword. And he saw Nova and Otto Nova: We have known that.... Chiro and Jinmay was struck down. Antuari: (Sigh) Of course. It is. I was dumb and let Skeleton King do it. Otto: Why would you work with him? Antuari: I don't know why? But I thought he was my master.... But then, he trick me to think that he was my master.... And for Chiro, he and Jinmay are trying to.kill Sparx. I only fought because I want to protect him. But I was trick... Skeleton King set the whole thing up. Also he could have awaken the darkness inside me. Nova, Otto. You were right. And so does Chiro, I do need to protect myself. I went astray, but... Not anymore. Otto: (Sigh) What else is Darkness, but anger avnd Rage? Skeleton King is feeding the dark fires with in you... Making you fight. You'll go astray again. Nova: And tell me, how can we honor Chiro's memory and the Power Primate? They saw Sparx and Gibson coming Sparx: Skeleton King wants me and Mandarin to fight. And make some kind of "Blade of Power". Mandarin went into my Heart after I touch the Fire of Hate. And he control me from his darkness. And want me to become powerful like him. But Chiro said that we cannot let that happen, so he has no choice, but to kill me. Nova: Blade of Power? Gibson: We all don't know what it looks like. Sparx: But it makes me so scared. Even just a thought of it. He look sad Antuari: Don't worry, Sparx. We're all here and we have to team up together. Sparx: I will gonna fight Mandarin after all... And guys.... I wanted you to- Antuari: The five of us will always be team, okay. I'll always find a way. They are cheering him up Sparx: I'm asking you as a team.... I need you to... Put an end to me. All: (Gasp) Otto: We... We cannot do that. Then the Wind is right behind them and they saw Skeleton King far away even Mandarin is Skeleton King: Look at this... These lifeless swords used to be full of Power- united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Swords of light and Darkness were locked in combat... As a great Warrior War raged. Countless Warrior Wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate sword. He point at Sparx Skeleton King: Blade of Power. They are gonna fight him and Mandarin, so they press their Armor Piece and they have their full Armor. Sparx is fighting, but Antuari stop him, he is running to defeat Skeleton King. But Skeleton King fixed up the Ground and Antuari slides across the ground. And he saw Skeleton King and Mandarin rise up. And Skeleton King stretched his arm towards the Sword. Minutes Later The sky grows dark and then Cyclones of Sword has rise up from the Ground and it heading toward Sparx and his Friends Sparx: Guys! They are running from it when Mandarin jumps onto it and rides it after Sparx and his friends. then Sparx gets knocked out, then Mandarin goes after Antuari who it knocked off one of the cliffs by the swords cyclone. Nova stop and looks up and then she throwns up by when Swords rise up from the ground and then she landed and have her Helmet destroy, her friends went to check on here Sparx: Nova? Nova grab her sword and use her magic to Antuari Nova: Antuari! Antuari was saved from her magic and then he rise up from the barrier that he was on. And then it got Exploded, Skeleton King laugh. Sparx went up on his own, and Antuari has landed and face Skeleton King. Then Sparx appeared to slash him with his sword and Skeleton King has vanished, and then Skeleton King grab his head Antuari: Sparx! He's gonna saved him, but the Cyclone Sword has stopped him by Mandarin and Antuari got slammed to the ground. Nova, Otto and Gibson saw Sparx on the top All: Sparx! Then Sparx got paralysed and frozen from Skeleton King and he fell off the Cliff and landed on Nova, so he check on him Nova: Sparx! Are you alight? Gibson: He's Frozen. Otto: What do we do? Skeleton King use his Power up to the sky, Nova, Otto and Gibson saw a Heart shaped Moon. Then Bugs Bunny appeared at the Distance. Antuari get up and remove his helmet and he looks Angry. He use his Glider to get up there and he made it. And now he's Armor has Dismiss Skeleton King: Admirably done. I know this was a journey you could make- over the unseen wall that devides darkness and light. And I am not crazy, Antuari! Antuari summon his sword Antuari: My Team... Sparx. I have a question for you... What did Mandarin do to him! He looks angry Skeleton King: He did him a favor, he put his other heart to him and now he lost all of his full of light. Antuari: Skeleton King! He is fighting him and then Skeleton King blocked his attack Skeleton: Go take what Sparx wants you. And take Nova, Otto and Gibson's life! He went off, Antuari is gonna stop him, but Skeleton King stop him Skeleton: You know, how powerless you are to save them? Savor that rage and despair. Let it empower you! Antuari looks angry and then Darkness is flowing from him Antuari: You'll gonna pay, Skeleton King. Was my Leader-- no, my friend Chiro is not enough for you? Leave my team's alone! Skeleton King: That's right. More! Let your whole heart blacken with hate! Antuari release all the darkness inside him and he is fighting Skeleton King and he defeat him. Skeleton King: (Panting) Then the ground is Shaking Skeleton: (Gasp) Look! Antuari look behind and he saw an Orange Beam Skeleton King: The Blade of Power has been forged! Antuari: No! Sparx! Skeleton King: And now, Antuari, it is time for the final union! He stab himself Antuari: Huh? Then Skeleton King's heart has been released Skeleton King: At last, our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessels and in with a younger, stronger new one! Antuari look so Shock Skeleton King: I know I can survive... And be there to see that await beyond the Warrior War! And now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me! Skeleton King's heart is going after Antuari. Antuari use his Ghost power, but it's too late. Skeleton King has been Fading away into lights. Then Antuari Armor and his Robot Body has been scattered. And then he had turned into an Robot Monkey that look like Skeleton King and his name is Mandarin Mandarin: This heart belongs again in darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. He summon his sword and gonna leave and then a White Force Field has stopped him Mandarin: Huh? He look back and saw Antuari's Armor that's meditation with a sword behind him Mandarin: Your body submit. Your heart succumbed. So why is your power resist? Antuari get up and grab his sword, he is fighting Mandarin who was inside of his body and now he has defeated him. His cape has appeared, and now he meditate. The ground has began to Shake and the Explosion from the side of the Cliff is slowly cosumes, it hit Mandarin's inside Antuari's body and then it's heading to Antuari's Armor, he remembers about his friends. And now the Explosion is gone. Antuari is sitting alone underneath Kingdom Hearts. The clouds begin to close in Kingdom Hearts and now it's gone Antuari: (Voice) Nova... Otto... Sparx... Gibson... Someday, I'll set things right.